Boys 101
by Child of the Night13
Summary: If you ask Kaoru's opinion about boys she can tell you 10 reasons why boys are just a bunch of idiots. So girls, listen up! Because class is just about to start. A two-shot for sk8boards4ever.
1. Lesson I

**A** **two-shot for sk8boards4ever, please check out her stories! They're good! **

**A/N: If any boys are reading this story, I apologize if I seem umm anti-boyish. Nothing against you guys it's just that…you're impossible!**

** I apologize if I offend any boy or girl for that matter! **

**A/N: Its rated T for some mild language and some action moves. Nothing else. **

"_**Boys 101"**_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_**Boys are unpredictable. This maybe not be news, but I'm starting to think it's one of the best things about them." **_

_**~Kate Brian**_

"_**There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm." **_

_**~Christina Aguilera**_

If you ask Kaoru opinion about boys she can tell you ten reasons why boys are just a bunch of idiots.

**1. Boys are obnoxious.**

You cannot say anything positive to them before they twist and turn it into their own trophy. For example, last week Kaoru challenged one of the "best' soccer players from the boy's team into a game. It was a tough match, she admits and even went to personally congratulate Akio for beating her 9-8.

Akio just chuckles, "That? That was nothing Kaoru! Please you're not a _worthy_ opponent for me. I'm much better than you."

Kaoru narrowed her eyes, fumes already leaping off her body. "What! Like hell you are! You were only one point ahead! And that is the closest score anyone gone against you! Of course_ I'm_ better than you; you just cheated, tripping me like that!"

Akio just laughs shaking her off, "Nope, I didn't. You fell. I'm simple faster, stronger more powerful than you. See ya, go back to your_ girl_ soccer team and leave the professionals to work for the championship we're bringing home."

Kaoru curses silently at his retreating figure.

Obnoxious…yes, case close.

Kaoru walks into the cafeteria of her school, quickly selecting her lunch before sitting at her usual seat with her usual friends: Momoko and Miyako.

"Hey Kaoru! You okay? You look….tired." said Miyako in between sips of her water.

Kaoru yawns, "Yeah a bit. Soccer practices are getting a bit intense lately, which is good because we have a game tomorrow and if we don't win it we'll be disqualified for the 2013 High School Soccer Championships."

Miyako nods, "Mmhm I see. Well good luck then you're gonna need it. Right, Momoko? Momoko?"

Kaoru frowns at Momoko's lovely dovey face, her pink eyes bigger than usual staring off at something behind her.

Or _someone._

Kaoru turns and snorts, Momoko apparently is checking out Yusie, the most popular (and handsome according to some girls…okay majority of the girls excluding Kaoru) sitting among is jock friends.

Kaoru sighs, "Really Momoko? Really? Yusie!"

Momoko snaps out of her daze, "W-What's wrong with that! He's smart, funny athletic, soo, soooo gorgeous I mean look at those arms and imagine his chest! Ahhhh!"

She squeaks out practically melting through the bench.

At the mention of his name, Yusie looks up at them and winks. Kaoru can hear both Momoko and Miyako catch their breath obviously affected by the guy.

Kaoru kept staring at him, sometimes she wonders if her reactions to boy's flirts are…normal. Other girls swoon at the sound of their names whispered by them, or the tiniest brush of their hands on their waist…if a guy did that on her she'll punch the lights out of him!

As Yusie's brown eyes hover over hers before down at his apple then pulling out a comb to part his hair correctly. Kaoru still didn't feel the Reaction.

The Reaction every girl feels when a hot guy stares at them; the tightness of the throat, the air out of your lungs and paralyzation of your mind…none of it. She looks back at her lunch sighing, is she even a normal girl?

(As normal you can be when dealing with two sides of yourself anyway.)

"Did you see that? Oh my gods! Yusie just wink at us! Ahhh" cries Momoko. "Yeah…couldn't miss it." Kaoru mumbles getting up from the bench and throwing away the remaining food just in time for the bell to ring.

**2. Boys are narcissus. **Evidence? Clearly there.

Kaoru shifts into her next class, grumbling about the math test she'll take in few minutes. She slips into the doorway but bumps into someone, "Hey there beautiful," a rather tall guy flirts at her, and he's body blocking the entrance.

Kaoru force her anger down, "Whatever. Move, please. I'm going to be late for class."

But the guy doesn't move, "You have a boyfriend, sweet thing, cause I'll gladly be yours."

Kaoru sighs hands on her hips, "You know what? I am currently looking for someone," he smiles a victorious smile,

"But I'm afraid I'm not into boys," the smile instantly drops down to the floor, "I'm into _men_, not stupid boys like you. Excuse me, asshole."

She pushes her way under his arm and walks to her seat. The boy follows taking the seat behind her. "You know what, b*tch. You'll gonna regret that. Just wait and see."

**3. Boys are egotistic.**

Stomp on it and they'll cry all the way home.

Why do guys exist? Kaoru questions while walking back home. Sure you need them for creating a baby but then what? Girls are independent; we can take care of ourselves without the company of men. She sighs kicking a empty soda can out of her way, "Hey!" cries a voice.

Kaoru frowns looking up, a boy just a few feet in front of her is shaking his head furiously glaring at her.

He has short messy black hair, wearing black pants and a dark green shirt. "Watch where you kick that thing, hag!" He hiss at her, Kaoru narrows her eyes, "What did you call me, idiot?" The random boy steps closer, arm length from Kaoru, "You heard me, girl. Watch where you kick stuff if you don't want to get in trouble."

Kaoru snorts back a laugh making the boy cock his head to the side,

"Ah that's funny! You're a funny little boy! See ya!" she skips pass him, walking forward.

The boy growls, "Hey! Hey, hag! I'm not done with you!"

"Well I am! Leave me alone, you moron!"

"Slut!"

"Asshole!"

The insults keeps going until Kaoru turns on the corner, a small smile tugs on her lips. Another example to why boys are complete idiots.

**4. Boys hate to be ignored. **

_**~Next day~**_

Kaoru magically slips into school before they close the gates, she's running late...as usual. She passes the registration office on her way to second period when Ms. Green stops her. "Oh! Kaoru, honey just the girl I was looking for!"

Kaoru smiles unsure. "Hey, Ms. Green. What's up?"

Ms. Green smiles at her, "Kaoru we have a new student today, he's in most of your classes and I just want you to tour him around school, be his guide for today so he doesn't feel so left out. Momoko and Miyako are doing the same for his brothers since they all have the same schedule-"

Kaoru peeks into the office as Ms. Green talks; she only sees a tall figure wearing black pants and sweater with a dark green backpack.

"So what do you say, Kaoru? Can you do this favor for me?"

Kaoru looks back at the Ms. Green, "Sure. I'll do it."

"Excellent! Thank you so much, this can count as service hours for your record. Come, let me introduce you." Ms. Green ushers Kaoru into her office where the new boy is busy staring at some of Ms. Green's pictures.

He turns as they enter into the room and Kaoru chocks back a gasp, it's the same boy from yesterday!

"Kaoru this is Butch Jojo, our new student. Butch, this is Kaoru Matsubara she will be your guide for today."

Butch stares at Kaoru, looking at her intensely then smirks. Kaoru silently growls, _great he remembers me._ "Okay," Ms. Green claps her hands shaking the two teens from their staring competition.

"You're off! You're already late for class. Go!"

"What class you have right now?" ask Kaoru as they both walk to the 200 building on the other side. "203. Algebra 2. I'm guessing that's your class too."

"Yup."

Butch stares at her, "So kick anything at other people's heads lately."

"Nope that's only reserve for the special ones." Butch chuckles, "Awww I'm touched! Once look and already you're falling for me."

Kaoru shakes her head, "Please, you wish Jojo. I only reserve it for huge idiots. I can spy them a mile away."

"And this was the first time you kick it to a handsome young boy you have the hots for?"

"Arrrg! You're impossible!"

**5. Boys are annoying.**

Example the idiot named Butch Jojo.

They finally reach the class; Kaoru automatically took her seat leaving Butch at the mercy of Mr. Kobayashi. "Ah, a new student…well then welcome Mr. Jojo. Please take a seat next to Kaoru."

Butch nods, and silently smirks at Kaoru who bang her head against the table.

Kaoru lets out a small annoyed moan, knowing full well whose tray push next to hers.

"So, Ms. Guide-slash-I'm-gonna-kick-you-in-the-shins-if-you -annoy-me, where do we sit?" Kaoru stares at him, hoping his last comment spark any ideas in that big head of his.

None.

"I'm going to sit where I usually sit, right there. You sit somewhere else, don't you have brothers? Sit with them."

Butch pouts at the thought. _It's cute the way his lower lip covers most of his upper lip-with a slight tremble,_ Kaoru thinks subconsciously, _I never seen a guy's lips so pink before. _

"Well let's see. My bros are rrright there, oh look! It's the same table you pointed out."

Kaoru spins around suddenly, to look but her elbow crash into someone's tray sending food all over them and the tray to the floor with a clack.

Kaoru gasps, "Oh! I'm sorry!"

The tall and quite muscular boy wipes some sauce off his eye, "Hey," he growls eyes glaring down on her.

"Watch it, you stupid b*tch! He grabs Kaoru from her forearm. Kaoru frowns instantly, prepared to make a nasty comment back when Butch moves steps in between them.

"Yo! Assf*ck! Let her go now and get your smelly behind away—"

The muscular teen chuckles, gripping Kaoru tighter she lets out s involuntary grunt. "Or what, newbie?"

Butch steps closer to him, his emerald eyes dangerously narrow through his own purple ones.

Despite the fact that Butch is much shorter than the guy in front of him somehow he send a dangerous aura, Kaoru can feel the shivers dancing inside her bones; and looking closer against him she can positively say she saw green sparks dance off of his body disappearing into the air.

"Or else," Butch whispers perilously making the guy flinch slightly. "It's going to get pretty ugly for you. So I advise you to let her go and get the hell out of her and away from her."

The teen stares at Butch then slowly let's Kaoru's forearm go, she immediately rubs the red mark glaring at the jerk.

He cocks his head, "Later, newbie. Later." He walks off, eyes never leaving Butch until he's out the door of the cafeteria.

Butch then lets out a breath looking back at Kaoru. "Alright, new advice for you. Don't go elbowing people's trays again."

Kaoru blinks uncertain, "Why?"

"Did you not just see what happened here!?"

"No, you idiot! I mean why did you helped me?"

Butch shrugs, picking up a ripe apple. "Dunno, just felt like it. Now don't get use to it." He winks at her and walks off toward his brothers.

Kaoru shakes her head as he leaves.

**6. Boys can only be nice when they want too. **

"OMG! Kaoru are you alright?" Momoko cries out gripping her friend's hand like she might disappear in that instant. "Yeah I'm fine-"

"Thanks to me," finishes Butch biting into his apple. Next to him is a boy with a lean figure, with orange red hair and crimson eyes wearing a red hoodie and black pants. Momoko raises a brow, "And you are?"

The boy in the red hoodie answers for him, "That's Butch my younger brother. Oh, hey I'm Brick Jojo and this is Boomer."

He points left of him to a boy much smaller than the first with big blue eyes and sun blond hair covering his eyes slightly. He's dress in a blue shirt with black pants and a nice pair of blue rim sneakers much like his brothers except in red and green.

The blonde smiles, "Hi"

"Hey, I'm Kaoru nice meeting you." Once all greetings were set, everyone went back to eating and an occasional small talk.

Kaoru glance at her watch again and sighs, "Looks like I'm walking home…again." She starts walking down the steps to the sidewalk, a week ago she manage to break her skateboard and up until now has been saving money to buy a new one.

"Hey! You, Kaoru!"

Kaoru growls, "Not again." A very tall muscular boy walks up to her with a big grin plaster on his face. "Finally I catch you alone; you're always with the newbie."

"That newbie has a name, it's Butch."

"Oh so now you're defending him?" Kaoru narrows her eyes, " I don't have to explain myself to you, jerk! Get out of my way!"

The boy, Ace Copular now that she remembers, doesn't move.

"Now look I was thinking enough about that _newbie_, you and me should hang out together, you know what I'm sayin'-" he snakes his arm around her waist pushing her against his body.

"We can cuddle like this and maybe step it up-" He leans in closer and Kaoru for the first time has no idea how to react. All she mange to do is staring at his uneven lips as they come closer, _there are not those pink lips-this is just wrong!_

"Hey! Get your filthy hands off of her!"

Ace turns and suddenly Kaoru's throat is no longer constructed, she can breathe again!

Ace chuckles not letting her go, "Ah just the guy I wanted to see. What's up, newbie? Enjoying the view?"

Butch stands only a few feet away from them, close enough for Kaoru to see his hands shaking. A light wind brushes lightly against his raven hair making him somehow look more powerful than he is.

He treads closer, "Oh I will in a sec, when you're ugly face it's the floor. Let her go, Ace, I'm warning you. Clearly she doesn't want you."

Ace guffaw, "And she wants you!?"

Kaoru grabbing this opportunity twirls away from Ace and settles closer to Butch who stands just behind her protectively.

Ace raises a eyebrow "Oh so you _do _want him, huh? Well go for it then, after all losers should be with loser."

Kaoru snaps, "You asshole!" she races forwards punching Ace straight on the nose knocking him down.

He grunts, attentively touching his nose,"You b*tch!" Suddenly Butch steps in and by a blink he unexpectedly has Ace straddle, punching him repeatedly. "Don't you dare insult her again, you pig!"

He stops only when blood covers his fists, "Stay away from her," he barks. "She's mine you hear? Get that through your deep skull and stay away." He gets up and Ace scurries away from him covering his face.

He slowly gets up, "Fine! Keep her anyways!" Ace picks up his backpack and runs the opposite direction. Butch breathes out gradually turning to face Kaoru, "It's the second time I save you from jerks."

"And I didn't need it. I had it under control."

"Oh sure you did, Matsubara. So you like his lips all over you, well I shouldn't have step in." Kaoru stomps her foot, "That's not what I said! And since when I'm yours?"

Butch smirks, "Since you can't keep your eyes off of me-especially my lips." The air bitch around her throat, "W-w-Please! Don't flatter yourself!"

"Ha! Don't flatter yourself! I know you want me, can't deny that!"

Kaoru feels her blood rising to her cheeks, "N-no! Arrgh! You're insufferable!" She quickly turns the other direction, practically marching away from him.

**7. Boys are possessive, even when you're not his.**

"Hey! Wait up!" His footstep echoes on the cement and suddenly he's at her side. "Now what? Aren't you going to wait for your brothers?"

Butch shrugs, "Brick has football practice, Boomer is in band practice and soccer practice was canceled-something about the coach's daughter so yeah got nothing else to do than escort you home."

Kaoru just shakes her head slipping the other strap over her shoulder.

They continue to walk in silence for the better part of the whole trip; occasionally Butch would comments about some random things but Kaoru kept silent wanting nothing from him. It was only when they turn on her street that things got sour.

Kaoru's three neighbors-all guys- are standing in their usual corner, everyday as she pass them they commented something flirty at her. Depending on her mood she'll either ignore them or give them each a black eye.

Today, she's in the mood to ignore, wanting no more boy troubles.

"Hey baby doll, glad you're back home!" chuckles the most annoying one of them all. "Oh look! She brought a dog home!" laughs another pointing at Butch.

A low deep growl emerges from him and the boys simultaneously stop their jest; backing away slowly.

Kaoru couldn't help but smirk, "He's not a dog, you idiot! He's my friend." She pushes pass them and Butch walks a little closer, to close for a _potential_ friendship.

"Sorry 'bout that, they're just a bunch of idiots."

"And pretty ugly ones too." He chimes in. They finally made it to her driveway; she notices right away her mother is still at work and probably her dad too.

She turns back to Butch, "So umm thanks for, you know, for everything-including the escort which wasn't necessary."

Butch frowns, "'Course it was necessary! Ace would have probably followed you home. Besides I don't mind, so you're welcome. See you later, alright!"

Kaoru nods a little too eagerly. "Yeah, see you tomorrow!" Butch smiles slightly turning around and starts descending down her steps walking back down the street. Kaoru watches him for a moment then quickly darts inside.

She slams the door close leaning against it. Her hand flashes to her chest, feeling her heart beat faster than normal.

"Holy hell what's wrong with me?"

* * *

**I'm just going to stop here, originally I intended to do a one-shot but the rate this is going it's going to be a two-shot. Hope you enjoyed it and please tell me if it's alright. So review! **

**Soundtrack: **

"_**Supremacy"**__ by Muse_

"_**Madness"**__ by Muse_

"_**The 2**__**nd**__** Law: Isolated System"**__ by Muse_

"_**Transcendence"**__ by Lindsey Stirling_

"_**Shadows"**__ by Lindsey Stirling _

"_**A Light that Never Comes"**__ by Linkin Park and Steve Aoki _


	2. Lesson II

**Sorry for the wait! All that wait just for a two-shot! Come on, girl****! **

**Yeah, I know it's just been chaotic! I secretly believe that my teachers all ganged up on me. And on another note I've updated "Bleeding Love" so check it out!**

**Chapter 2, "Lesson 2"**

* * *

_**~Previously~**_

_She slams the door close leaning against it. Her hand flashes to her chest, feeling her heart beat faster than normal. "Holy hell what's wrong with me?" _

* * *

"_**A boy is a magical creature—you can lock them out of your workshop but you can't lock them out of your heart." **_

_**~Allan Beck **_

"_**You touch my hand**_

_**These colors come alive**_

_**In your heart and in your mind**_

_**I cross the borders of time**_

_**Leaving today behind to be with you again**_

_**Please say my name **_

_**Remember who I am**_

_**You will find me in the world of yesterday." **_

"Sup." Butch says sliding next to Kaoru. She sighs, "Leave, please."

"Is that how you treat your friends?"

"Scram, Jojo."

Butch rolls his eyes skywards, "Okay, what's up Matsubara?"

Kaoru glace up at him, staring blankly. "You're not giving up are you? Fine, it's soccer."

Butch nods understandingly, "Got in trouble and the coach grounds you from participating in the finals."

Kaoru's head snaps up again, "How did you know?" The green Ruff laughs softly, "Ah, words gets around."

"It wasn't even my fault! Stupid Suzan, she's the one who came up with the idea of pranking Clarissa not me! I wasn't the one who shoved the roach down her shirt was I?"

"And yet you're the one who got the roach and pulled her shirt for Suzan to shove it in."

She raises her eyebrow, "You're point, Jojo?"

He's hands shot up in a mock surrender. "Jjjjuust sayin'. Come on, cheer up! The coach can't ground you forever; you're the best player in the team! He needs you to win!"

Kaoru sighs quietly, "Not so sure about that."

"_Pffft!_ I am! You're amazing on the field, he has to let you back in!"

He then picks up Kaoru's apple core and throws it to the trash can. It bounces on the rim and lands on the side.

Kaoru giggles, "Nice one, Kobe."

"Haha, watch I'll get it." He goes and picks it up returning to his seat next to her once again. He throws it again it bounces off the rim again.

"Dammit!"

Kaoru involuntarily laughs, feeling more relief than before. "Now I know why you didn't join basketball!"

"Whatever!"

After another horrible attempt, Butch, with a heavy sighs, picks up and throws it directly into the trash can while Kaoru laughs hysterically behind him.

"Wow, dude! You suck at basketball!"

"Whatever, Matsubara. Hey, aren't you late?" She gasps, "Crap! See ya!"

As she scurries along she doesn't know why she has the urge to look back at Butch, when she does she sees him throw away a milk carton into the trash can, it goes in flawlessly.

Kaoru snorts shaking her head turning back down the corridor.

**8. Boys make you laugh even when you tell them to scram. **

_**~0~0~0~ **_

"Crap! Crap!" Kaoru chants while rushing to finish her history homework before next period. Besides her a binder slams down and Butch swiftly sits next to her. "Matsubara, I have a confession to make."

"Not now, Jojo."

A pregnant pause fills the lunch table. "I have a crush."

Kaoru stops writing immediately feeling like someone just hit her in the gut. "What?"

Butch nods looking everywhere but her, "Yeah, I have a crush thing is that I don't know if she feels the same way."

She blinks, picking up her pen again the pain in her chest is still there. _Who is he talking about? What girl? Vanessa? What dumb girl from history? I've seen him talking to her a lot lately. Is it me? No! God what's wrong with you, Matsubara! Its defiantly not you!_

"Who's the girl?" she asks casually resuming on her writing.

"Well she's funny, sarcastic at times—loves sports like I do, -' _Yup,_ Kaoru thinks grinding her teeth. Definitely Vanessa.

"—problem is telling her, cause I can be blunt at times."

She snorts a bit stronger than usual, "At times?"

"Fine…most of the time, so any ideas for me?" Kaoru stops writing again and turns to look at him. He still doesn't look at her directly, staring at his binder. "I could say it depends on the girl."

He turns to her, his green eyes piercing into her own Kaoru feels her heart leaping off her chest. "How you like it?"

"Huh?"

"How do you like a guy to ask you out?"

Kaoru pauses analyzing his question. After a full blown two minutes she answers,

"I-I don't know to be honest. I've never been ask out, well appropriately at least and by the guy I like, so I couldn't tell you. I never had a boyfriend; not many guys find me attractive and if for some crazy reason they do it's badly just to get an easy target and not…me. You get it? So, sorry but I can't help you in the love department…ask Momoko or Miyako even, they'll know more than me."

Butch Jojo stares off for a while occasionally blinking rapidly like he forgot to blink at all. Then he stands up, grabbing his binder and walks off.

Kaoru frowns, "Alright then, bye."

_**~0~0~0~0~**_

Kaoru knows she'll have to face him in history class—along with Vanessa, the girl he might have the crush on.

"Alright class," Mr. Kato said as the class fills in. "Today we're presenting the projects you worked on yesterday and the day before. So I'll give you five minutes to regroup for a final discussion."

Kaoru sighs, hating two things: presenting in front of the class and having both lovely dovey to-be couple in her group.

Butch suddenly takes the chair next to her, "Alrighty, what do I read?"

"Wait for us!" Vanessa calls out sitting next to him and Karla, the other girl in her group (at this moment she never been so happy that someone else in with her even though they don't really talk) at Kaoru's right.

Butch smirks at her, "You're a bit slow today for a track runner, been eating cheetos lately?"

"No way, Nakamura will kill me! I'm just sore and tired, had a race yesterday and I beat my usual record time!"

The green Ruff grins clapping silently as possible, "Great job, Vans."

_Oh so we're down to nicknames now,_ Kaoru thinks pretending to read their project.

Vanessa giggles, "Thanks Butchie Boy!" Kaoru abruptly coughs hysterically and all three teens stare at her. 'I'm fine, it's the A/C" she chokes out.

Butch blinks, "So," he scouts closer to Kaoru. "What do I read?"

"Mmhmm this."

"Aww why do I get the long one?"

"'Cause we did most of the work well apart from Vanessa."

Butch coughs silently while Vanessa glares at her. "Well if you did most of the work why don't you present it yourself?"

"I have a better idea, we can all present except you, besides you're always on your phone-that's what you're good at."

Karla gasps and Butch's eyes go back and forth between the two girls. Vanessa laughs vigorously, "At least I'm good at something, Matsubara," her eyes settle on Butch. "I'm good in a _lot_ of things."

Kaoru narrows her eyes gripping her pen tighter, "Oh I'm sure you're good at other things, Vans after all you had a lot of practice. Who was the last one? Oh yeah, Akio."

A high-pitch huff comes from Vanessa, Butch then leans forward both hands outward at either girl,

"Stop! As much as I like a cat fight here is not the best time, let's just give each equal parts and practice, sounds fair?"

Vanessa glares at Kaoru for a moment then smiles at Butch, "You're right Butchie Boy. So, I'll take the second and third paragraph, Karla takes the first, Butch you're the fourth and fifth and Kaoru takes the last one and explain the graph. There we're done."

At that moment before Kaoru could protest Mr. Kato claps his hands,

"Times up, everyone back to your seats," everyone quickly scrambles back to their assigned seats. "Now let's have Riko's group come first."

As the presentation moves on, Kaoru couldn't stop glaring at Vanessa who in return is staring star struck at Butch. She grips her pencil tighter knuckles turning pale as chalk.

_Arrrggg who does she think she is!? Slut! I hate her!_

While Kaoru gives daggers at Vanessa, Butch gives her a quick confuse look at Kaoru and smirks turning back to the front of the class.

"Perfect, "says Mr. Kato. "Next is Vanessa's group."

Kaoru silently growls making her way to the front of the class where Butch is already holding up the poster, hiding behind it. Karla takes the introduction and the first paragraph and while she reads Butch sneaks closer to Kaoru, she couldn't help but smirk at Vanessa.

"Remember when I said I like someone?" Butch whispers to her, she merely glance at him.

"Not now, Butch."

Butch nods leaning back, only to speak again in a few minutes while Vanessa reads the third paragraph.

"Kaoru, I have to tell you."

"Not now!"

He frowns and let's go of the poster for Karla to take for him to read his parts. After he's done he grabs the poster once again, in these seconds of switching the poster Kaoru can hear his faded voice in her ear, and _"I like you,"_ escapes his lips.

Kaoru breath hitch, her whole being seem to freeze in that instant unsure of what to do, how to react, what to say. Her eyes dart over his beautiful green ones in shock.

Had she heard him correctly?

"Kaoru!" Vanessa hisses nudging the poster.

"Um," Kaoru blinks rapidly coming back to reality. "In 1864 during the end of the Civil War he was admitted…"

She reads monotone off the poster her mind racing miles per second of what Butch said. He likes her…he likes _her_!

**9. Boys pick the dumbest times to tell you who they like. **

The week passes by in a blur for Kaoru and still she couldn't face Butch Jojo in the eye. She's been intentionally avoiding him as much as possible (though it's hard when majority of her classes are with him) she knows what she's doing is the most stupidest thing ever!

She should be happy! After all he chose her, her out of the beautiful Vanessa. How can she be avoiding him!

She_ likes_ Butch, likes him a _lot_ so what's the problem?

The problem is that she's afraid. Kaoru never been in this type of situation before; she's just afraid, afraid of the unknown.

Ultimately she's afraid of getting hurt. Over and over she's seen her friend get hurt with pretty, popular bad boys like Butch, and face it he looks like the type what will do that to her.

She doesn't know his pass relationships, she's not even sure if he's a player or not!

Kaoru sighs sinking deeper into her chair, she's a bit early for math but she doesn't care, recently she's been not caring for anything. Her mind is too rap up with Butch Drama that studying has not been in the schedule.

Worst she has a test today.

Butch comes suddenly into the room, ears plug with earphones he scans the class quickly then his eyes meets her own.

Kaoru never thought they can go from light green to emerald rich dark green, his dark bangs brushing lightly against them he looks like something that can down from heaven.

Or up from hell.

He looks down taking his seat to the other side, farthest away from her. She sighs again, curse this shyness, this insecurity! She has to do something about it, and fast.

That's when it hit her. She knows what to do know.

_**~0~0~0~**_

"Butch, can I talk to you." She whispers unsure at his table. He looks up from his friends, the genuine smile he had on seconds ago disappears. "Please." She adds. Butch nods, getting up from the bench and Kaoru leads him away from the cafeteria, through the hallways, outside of the building and into the bleachers in the football field.

They sit there in complete silence for a moment watching some boys play football and the cheer squad practicing in one corner. Kaoru sighs figuring out a way to start this conversation.

"I get it." Butch suddenly says looking down on his shoes. Kaoru frowns taken by surprise, "You get what?"

"Why you freak out when I told you I like you. I get it, really Kaoru. I'm not the guy you want or just not the type what you want.

Look I know the way I act sometimes is well player-ish but I'm not really. I just flirt with all these girls so one day, the one who doesn't fall for the flirts…will be my girl."

Kaoru looks away for a moment, knowing his eyes are on her. "Is that what made you decide I'm the one?"

"Among other things, I really like you for who you are Kaoru. You know the first moment you got my attention? When you kick that soda can to my head and walked off uninterested when I started calling you names."

Kaoru chuckles slightly, "I remember that day, it was funny you trying to get me to stay and fight back."

Butch smiles, "Yeah."

"Look," she starts at last, looking him straight in the eyes. "The reason I've been avoiding you is different. I-I like you, Butch, I really do! It's just, oh god how can I explain it. Okay what I'm about to do, do not comment it to anyone."

Butch frowns, "Sure but what are you talking about.

Kaoru ignores him closing her eyes.

_I never thought I'd be in love like this  
When I look at you my mind goes on a trip  
And you came in and knocked me on my face  
Feels like I'm in a race  
But I already won first place_

Butch stares intensely at Kaoru, who still has her eyes close unsure of his reaction.

I never thought I'd fall for you as hard as I did  
(As hard as I did, yeah)  
You got me thinkin' about our life, our house and kids (yeah)  
Every morning I look at you and smile  
Cause boy you came around

_And you knocked me down, knocked me down_

_Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)  
_

_Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)_

Kaoru opens her eyes slowly meeting green intense ones, "So yeah, I used to like this guy and he said he liked me but...he just used me and now…I'm afraid, Butch. I'm scared you'll do the same thing."

He continues to stare, "Kaoru I wouldn't do that to you, I like you so much Kaoru, hurting you is never on the list. Trust me."

"It's hard to trust, Butch. It's hard."

Butch nods understandingly, he then grabs both of her hands.

_I've never thought I  
Would hear myself say (ooh)  
Ya'll go ahead  
I think I'm gonna kick it with my girl today (Kick it with my girl today)_

Kaoru blinks; he has the most beautiful voice! He smiles slightly at her coming closer.

_I used to be commander and chief  
Of my pimp ship flyin' high (flyin' high)  
'Til I met this pretty little missile who shot me out the sky (oh shot me out the sky)_

He lets go of one of her hands but to cup her cheek affectionately rubbing it with his thumb.

(Hey) 'til now I'm crashing, I don't know how it happened  
But I know it feels so damn good  
Said if I could go back, and make it happen faster  
Don't you know I would baby if I could

He's lips come closer to her own, slight brushing them as he sings.

_Miss independent (oh, to the fullest), the load never too much, she helping me pull it  
She shot the bullet that ended that life  
I swear to you the pimp in me just died tonight_

Then he kiss her and Kaoru never felt anything so powerful so full of love, she smiles against their lips and he laughs before kissing her again.

"I love you, Butch."

"I love you, Kaoru."

_**~0~0~0~**_

Boys are stupid and in the process they make you stupid. And when you're stupid enough, you look back at the boy and say, "How in the world did I end up falling for you?"

The 10th reason—Boys are stupid, because in the end the dumbest one of them all, is the one you fall deeply in love.

"_**So I gotta put the good with the bad, happy and the sad  
So I'll bring a better future than I had in the past  
Oh Cause, I don't wanna make the same mistakes I did  
I don't wanna fall back on my face again  
Whoa, whoa  
I'll admit it, I-I was scared to answer loves call  
Whoa, whoa  
And if it hits better make it worth the fall  
(When it comes around)"**_

_**~ Keri Hilson, "Knock you Down." **_

_**~The End~**_

* * *

**Tada! If anyone what's a one-shot or two just leave me a message in the review or PM me. Oh another reason why I didn't updated yesterday is because I saw Thor 2 and I absolutely fell in love with it! And I fell more in love with Loki, damn him!**

**Thank you for reading! **


End file.
